Memorias del Jefe España
by shoujolovesUSUK
Summary: Quien dice que la historia no es divertida? El jefe hace un recuento de su vida, desde la llegada de america y mucho más. guerras, tratados, etc. todo mientras un enfadado Lovino no deja de echar maldiciones./ paises latinos, parejas varias, historico/
1. Chapter 1

**aki la parte primera de mi latin!hetalia fic no se si este bien DXX opinion D:**

**por cierto, apesar d q por ahora se basa en españa y ecuador incluire a todo los demas paises tanto como mi capacidad historica y google m lo permitan XDD**

**Si, como si una fic mas es lo que necesito…. XDD los que siguen mis dmas fics no me maten! Ya subiré un capi mas pronto D: es que esto había dado vueltas en mi cabeza hace tiempo y necesitaba escribirla!**

**Las parejas serán sorpresas XDD ligero spamano! Aunque eso pdria cambiar según las circunstancias (¿) Asi mismo el nombre y summmary estara sujeto a sus sugerencias.**

**Warinig: Trama histórica, posible yaoi y maldiciones echadas por Lovi!**

* * *

><p>"Entonces… ,¿me perdonas?"<p>

"'¡Nunca!"

El español y el ecuatoriano cruzaron miradas. Por un momento toda su fuerza mental ocupándose en mantener la expresión seria. Pero luego rompieron a carcajadas, que fueron ahogadas por el vitoreo en las calles y fuegos artificiales. Siempre era lo mismo cada 24 de mayo.

"Tienes que preguntármelo todos los años? Yate lo he dicho, Antonio, lo pasado, pisado. Además… Si no fuera por ti nadie sabría de mi existencia." El ecuatoriano sonrió al español.

Antonio tragó saliva. Odiaba cuando estos temas salían a relucir. Julio había sido una de sus colonias, y había una triste historia detrás de eso. Miró al cielo estrellado y lleno de colores, recordando el pasado. Aunque no había sido él directamente, si no sus superiores, se arrepentía de lo mal que había tratado a su pequeña excolonia, y ni hablar de su antepasado, el Imperio Inca. Lo único que lo hacía sentir algo mejor era que después de tantas centurias de odiarlo, Julio al fin lo había perdonado, incluso le llamaba 'amigo'. Sí, Julio lo consideraba un amigo, sin embargo Antonio no podía evitar el sentimiento de melancolía y culpa cada vez que estaba cerca del ecuatoriano. Pero podía vivir con eso, después de todo 'lo pasado, pisado', ..¿verdad?

"Pronto llegará Lovino, por cierto" dijo el español mientras destapaba una nueva botella de orgullosa cerveza ecuatoriana.

"Mis hermanos también llegarán pronto. Colombia, Venezuela y Bolivia. Ah, y también Perú…. Sólo espero que esta vez no quiera convencerme de que mi territorio es suyo como siempre hace…" el ecuatoriano frunció el ceño. Era tan común ver los pleitos que se alzaban entre él y Perú. Era casi como ver a Arthur y Alfred peleando, o a Arthur y Francis peleando… Inglaterra en verdad debía ser una persona conflictiva.

Uno de los fuegos artificiales que observaban desde la terraza del ecuatoriano explotó justo sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que Julio prorrumpiera en aplausos con un 'Viva el Ecuador, Carajo!'

Antonio sonrió y se arropó más con su abrigo. En verdad era una noche fría en Quito.

Miró hacía el horizonte. Bellísimo. Nevados coronaban los alrededores y la gente celebraba feliz su independencia en las calles. Y entonces recordó aquel día, un día que jamás olvidaría. El día en que uno de sus hombres pisó suelo americano y descubrió el nuevo continente. América. No, no el idiota de la comida chatarra de Alfred, si no el continente entero, desde Alaska hasta argentina, aquel bello continente que le traía tantas memorias. Algunas hermosas, otras deprimentes. De cierta forma se sentía culpable. Quien diría. Y aunque todo fue de mal en peor, en un principio no había parecido tan mal.

* * *

><p><em>13 de abril de 1492<em>

_Un hombre de baja estatura y pelo recogido avanzaba rápido por largos pasillos, Al llegar frente a una puerta se detuvo. Se arregló el cabello, la ropa y abrió la puerta con elegancia, dando paso a un amplio salón. Grande, amplio, iluminado. Bellamente decorado. Tal como se esperaba de un palacio. El hombrecillo dio unos pasos al frente, agarrando un pergamino abierto. Al llegar hasta una distancia apropiada, se aclaró la garganta y exclamó: "¡Dios salve a la reina!" Inmediatamente después hizo una profunda reverencia._

_"Hum..?" la reina lo miró con interés, deseosa de saber por qué habían interrumpido su hermoso juego de ajedrez con Antonio, sentado alado suyo, y quien representaba al país de la pasión._

_"Os traigo un comunicado, Su majestad. Aparentemente hay un hombre que desea hablarle, algún chiflado mercader, o algo así. Ha pedido permiso para tener una audiencia con usted."_

_"Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué quiere? ¿Cómo se llama?"_

_"Su nombre es Cristóbal Colón, su majestad."_

_"Que pase" Hubiera sido rara esa respuesta en otra ocasión. Pero la reina estaba de buen humor, Además, era raro que pidieran una audiencia así de repente y sin dar muchos motivos, así que esperaba que esta vez fuera algo interesante. Últimamente el aburrimiento era su peor enemigo, ni siquiera la compañía de la joven nación podía distraerla a veces._

_Mientras tanto Antonio guardaba silencio. Con el estómago crujiendo y preguntándose a qué hora vendría la sirvienta con su paella. Y los tomates eran redondos ¿no? oh sí! Y rojos también! Jeje…_

_Las puertas se abrieron por segunda vez, dando paso a un hombre de unos 35 años, y con una mirada decidida._

_"¡Su majestad!" se presentó haciendo una reverencia. "Disculpad mi intromisión, sé que he de sacaros de importantes asuntos, pero busco vuestra comprensión, oh, Reina, Isabel"_

_La reina miró a Antonio y a la tabla de ajedrez a media partida. "Sí, sí, atendía asuntos bastante importantes. Ahora decidme el motivo de vuestra visita."_

_Antonio escuchó con interés. Aquél hombre, Colón, exponía que pretendía hallar nuevas rutas hacia las Indias, para comercializar especias. Qué había hechos cálculos y mapas, y que se podía llegar por el Océano Atlántico. Interesante. Casi tan interesante como el irritado italiano que caminaba hacia él, vestido de sirvienta, y sosteniendo una bandeja en sus manos._

_"¡Aquí tienes, bastardo!" Come tu estúpida y endemoniada paella, maledizione"_

_"Oh, Lovi…" el español sonrió alegre y alcanzó a agarrar con la punta de los dedos una paella que volaba a toda velocidad hacia su cara. "Cuida tus maneras, Lovi, casi matas al jefe…jeje"_

_"Eso es lo que intentaba, idiota. Lástima que tienes esos jodidos reflejos." Se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Una persona normal se hubiera quedado en silencio, pero no Antonio._

_"Oh, Lovi, eres tan lindo jeje…"_

_"¡Cállate, maledizione! No sé supone que debas ir por ahí llamando 'lindo' a tus colonias, ¡por un demonio!" se dio media vuelta simplemente porque no quería ver más la cara de ese bastardo español, Y ni si les ocurra decir que lo hizo para esconder que estaba sonrojado. Porque él definitivamente NO estaba sonrojado, maledizione._

_"Pero que tiene de malo ser amistoso con mis colonias…"_

_"Ya verás, idiota, algún día dejaré de ser tu puerca colonia y yo y mi hermano seremos una sola gran nación, ¡cazzo!"_

_"Oh, pero si Feli es tan lindo… no heriría ni a una mosca,,jeje" En ocasiones como esta Lovino lamentaba que Feliciano fuera su hermano. El español sólo sonrió ante la nueva mueca de fastidio del italiano, cerró los ojos y le dio el primer bocado a la paella. "Delicioso" admitió._

_"Claro que está delicioso, es hecha por mano italiana, maledizione. No como la basura que sueles comer , bastardo." Se cruzó de brazos aún más si eso era posible y evitó a toda costa que una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo se formara en sus labios. Fue sólo un segundo, y por suerte pasó inadvertida._

_Antonio sonrió de nuevo y volvió a prestar atención a su reina, y al hombre con quien ella hablaba._

_La reina se reclinó en su trono. Pensando. Por varios minutos todos permanecieron en silencio, esperando la decisión real. Incluso Lovino, la parte sureña de Italia, miraba la escena con curiosidad. No es que le importara algo relacionado con el idiota de Antonio, sólo que en verdad parecía que algo de suma importancia se tejía justo ahí frente a sus ojos._

_"De acuerdo. Te doy el apoyo de la Corona" fueron las palabras de la reina, quien aceptaba la propuesta del hombre que esperaba ansioso frente a ella. "Apoyaré vuestros viajes, empeñare mis joyas de ser necesario. Os daré tres embarcaciones e iréis con vuestra propia tripulación. Estaréis al mando. Y podréis quedaros con un diez por ciento de todas las ganancias." La reina sonrió amablemente. El que ese hombre la hubiera distraído aunque sea un poco la ponía de buen humor, además aquel hombre, Cristóbal, parecía sincero y honesto en sus intenciones, así que no se negaría a ayudarlo. Con suerte al volver tendría algo interesante que contarle. Y la reina nunca se resistía a un buen relato._

_Al hombre se le iluminaron los ojos e hizo varias reverencias al mismo tiempo que agradecía. La reina levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio. "Gloria a España con tu viaje, y espero que Antonio no sea de mucha molestia."_

_El español se levantó de su asiento emocionado. "¿Yo también voy, Isabel? ¿En serio iré?" La reina sonrió de nuevo. "Claro que sí, Antonio. Después de todo tu representas a nuestra hermosa nación."_

_"¡Estaré encantado de ir!" El español empezó a bailar y dar brincos por toda la habitación, emocionado, como un niño pequeño en navidad. "Y Lovino irá conmigo, por supuesto!"_

_"¡¿Che cazzo?"_

_Y mientras Cristóbal no paraba de agradecer, la reina no paraba de sonreír, Lovino no paraba de lanzar maldiciones, y Antonio no dejaba de saltar; ninguno de los cuatro presentes entendió lo importante y la relevancia que tendría ese encuentro._

* * *

><p>"Voy por más cerveza. Regreso en un minuto, Antonio" el ecuatoriano sonrió y fue escaleras abajo. El español se hundió un poco más en su silla. Siempre se sentía incomodo a lado del ecuatoriano, aunque intentara no aparentarlo. En el fondo lo carcomía la idea de que el ecuatoriano le tuviera aun rencor. Sólo escuchar su himno le provocaba llorar. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho? Sí, Demasiado, Y no sólo a él. A todos sus hermanos. Era increíble cómo no pudo evitar todo ese sufrimiento a sus propios nietos. Sus jefes dijeron que en el futuro lo agradecerían. Y si se lo preguntan, Antonio dijo nietos. Sí. Larga historia.<p>

"¿Qué miras, bastardo?"

"Lovi, llegaste…!" el español sonrió feliz al italiano que llegaba. "No sabía si vendrías. Ven, siéntate a mi lado." El español le dio unas leves palmadas a un asiento alado suyo.

"Bene." Se sentó donde el mayor indicaba como una expresión malhumorada –típico- y los brazos cruzados –típico-. "¿Y dónde tu amigo ese el bastardo petrolero? Al menos debería aprender a cerrar sus puertas… cualquiera podría entrar, cazzo"

"No seas maleducado, Lovi, mi amor, jeje. Su nombre es Julio Jacinto Alfaro Correa de Jesús Jaramillo, recuérdalo."

"¡¿Cómo esperas que recuerde ese nombre tan jodidamente largo?"

"Y ya que lo preguntas, fue a buscar cerveza. Sé amable, recuerda que hoy es su cumpleaños." Sonrió al mismo tiempo que nuevos fuegos artificiales eran lanzados en el aire.

"¿Cumpleaños? Tss… bonita palabra para Independencia…"murmuró Lovino por lo bajo, aun recuperándose de que Antonio lo llamara 'mi amor'. No es como si le importara, no claro que NO.

"Lovino, ¿recuerdas cuando llegamos aquí? El español alzó la mirada al bello espectáculo en el cielo de nuevo, ignorando el comentario –a propósito tal vez- y volviendo a perderse en sus recuerdos.

"¡Como olvidarlo! Todos esos meses en el mar contigo y ese loco psicópata de Colón y sus hombres a bordo de una jodida carabela sin ver nada más que agua! Y tú sabes que me mareo. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" Sarcasmo brotaba de cada palabra. Lovino le echó una mirada asesina antes de continuar. "Y tampoco olvido lo que pasó después ¡maldito bastardo híper fértil!"

Maldito bastardo híper fértil? Eso era nuevo. Oh sii… pero de cierta forma era verdad. Otra larga historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

* * *

><p>Le puse asi a Ecuador por una mezcla de conceptos: julio Jaramillo (cantante ), Eloy Alfaro (revolucionario)m y Rafael Correa (Presidente actual.<p>

Julio se refiere a los territorios que Perú le quitó en 1941. También hubo varias guerras con el Perú. Por eso la "enemistad" :P

Quito es la capital de Ecuador. El 25 de mayo es la batalla de Pichincha, la independencia.

Los que Julio presentó como sus hermanos son los países que formaban parte de La Gran Colombia.

Maledizione: madicion

cazzo: carajo

Che cazzo. que carajo ps: lovino nunca cambia XD

* * *

><p><strong>Como entenderán mas se de mi país. Si quieren que hable a mas profundidad de su país, o quieren decirme como debo representar su país, o quieren ayudarme con algo siéntanse libre de hacerlo. Toda la ayuda de países vecino será bien recibida! Y espero q no se molesten si ofendo sus países sin keres, gomen nasai u.u<strong>

**Por favor reviews, para saber si vale la pena seguir escribiendo o simplemente borro esta atrocidad D:**

**Esperando que dejan review y que no se hayan dormido en sus asientos,**

**ShoujolovesUSUK**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, halagos y tomatazos son bien recibidos! (¿)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen owo. Solamente Julio Jacinto Alfaro Corre de Jesús Jaramillo owo, ecuador XDD

Advertencia: la boquita de Lovino .-. son sus insultos, no mios ._.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Lovino!" saludó el ecuatoriano que regresaba con las prometidas botellas de cerveza "¿Cuando llegaste?"<p>

"Como hace dos puercos minutos. ¿Y sabes cómo? Pues a través de tu mierda de puerta que ni un puto seguro tenía. Ni siquiera estaba cerrada, por un demonio! Deberías aprender a ser más responsable, bastardo..!" el italiano lanzó una mirada asesina a Julio antes de cruzarse de brazos nuevamente.

Julio sólo suspiró. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de Lovino, y de hecho, aun así, le caía bastante bien.

"Bueno… ¿quién quiere cerveza?" anuncio el agasajado en tono alegre mientras levantaba vasos y botellas de cerveza que recién había comprado. Lovino miró las botellas de mala gana, arranchándole una de las manos.

"P-pero que mierda…?" dijo mientras leía la etiqueta. "Qué carajo es Pilsener? Y a qué mierda se refiere con lo de 'cerveza orgullosamente ecuatoriana'? Ni por un demonio me tomó esto, maledizione."

El español sonrió, dándole un fuerte pisotón a Lovino a lado suyo. "Lovi, mi tomatito, será mejor que bebamos, ¿si?"

"Ni loco me tomo esa porquería a la que este bastardo dice llamar cerveza!"

"Tómatela."

"Non!"

"Que te la tomes."

"Que no!"

"Vas a tomártela."

"Oblígame!"

"Traje mi hacha."

"Pues…!" silencio. Lo siguiente que el ecuatoriano vio fue a un malhumorado Lovino tomándose una cerveza tras otra, peor que Prusia en estado de ansiedad, y murmurando maldiciones en italiano a toda velocidad mientras lo hacía… sin derramar gota. Ese debía ser algún nuevo tipo de record Guiness o algo.

El español sonrió complacido. Adoraba amenazar a la gente con su hacha, jeje. Por algún motivo siempre daba resultado.

"Hola, vecino! Feliz cumpleaños, hermano!"

"Ah, José Luis!" Julio se giró a saludar a los recién llegados: Colombia y Venezuela.

"Pues como está, compadre? Aquí viniéndole a hacerle el agasajo, cafefefefé!" dijo el colombiano alegre mientras le daba una palmada al cumpleañero.

"Pensé que no vendrías, José Luis!" el ecuatoriano saludó al colombiano con una sonrisa "Y yo también estoy feliz de verte, Juan Carlos…" miró de reojo al venezolano a la derecha de Colombia. "No me vas a felicitar…?"

"No. debo hablar contigo primero, seriamente. Primero que nada, por qué demonios dejaste abierta tu puerta? Tipo que cualquiera pudo haber entrado, si? Sé más cuidadoso para la próxima o tu capital será Caracas!"

"¿Qué tu capital no era Managua..?"

"Tipo, ¿en qué mundo vives, José Luis…?"

El ecuatoriano suspiró. ¿Por qué sus hermanos siempre debían discutir por tonterías?

Mientras tanto el español, se había ido a arrimar contra el bordillo de la terraza, al mismo tiempo que reposaba su cabeza sobre sus manos y observaba nuevas formas de colores nacer y desvanecerse el cielo. Toda una vida en una fracción de segundo. Pensó en los humanos, que se pasaban la vida como esos fuegos artificiales: naciendo sólo para desvanecerse apenas conseguían su brillo. Nacer y morir, morir y nacer. Monotonía. ¿Cómo podían conformarse con un solo pestañeo para vivir una vida entera? El tiempo para ellos era tan poco que dudaba que les alcanzara para vivir, conocer, experimentar. Ni siquiera para arrepentirse. Para él, que era una nación, el tiempo pasaba de manera diferente. Tenía tiempo ilimitado. Y así mismo había vivido más cosas de las que sabe un libro de historia. Uno esperaría que él, como todas las otras naciones, vivieran por siempre jóvenes y nunca perecieran. Sin embargo aquellos fuegos artificiales eran representación de lo efímero de la existencia tanto de humanos como de naciones. El que él estuviera ahí en ese instante bien dependía de factores tan irrelevantes como la economía, conflictos, tratados. Cosas tan irrelevantes como los limites, formas de gobierno o dueños del estado eran los que hacían a una nación perecer, diluirse en los recuerdos. Él así mismo, a través de su longeva vida, había visto imperios enteros levantarse y destruirse. El imperio romano, por ejemplo, y muchos otros que tuvieron que perecer gracias a la ineptitud de sus gobernantes. Pero él seguía en pie aparentando menos de 30 a pesar de sus cientos de años. Aún así, inclusive la vida más corta de una nación no se comparaba a la inexistente existencia de los humanos. Rió. Para él, unos cuantos años podía ser varias décadas, un rencor podía durar por siglos… y un amor para toda la existencia. Sonrió amargamente. Y pensar que uno de sus primeros amores había sido una hermosa nación... y pensar que había perecido por su culpa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 de agosto de 1942<strong>_

_**Palos de la Frontera, España.**_

"_!Hey, Lovi! ¡Espérame, mi corazón!" el italiano observó como el español corría a toda velocidad hacia él, son una sonrisa de idiota que le quedaba perfecta dado al idiota que era, y con un pequeño bolso que se agitaba mientras corría, al igual que su ondulado cabello._

_El español llegó agitado y espero unos segundos mientras recuperaba la respiración, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y muy cansado._

"_Lovi… que suerte que estabas aquí esperándome.. ¡fusososo!"_

"_B-bastardo! No te estaba esperando, d-definitivamente NO te estaba esperando! Sólo que yo, a diferencia de ti, tengo un maldito reloj que me dice a qué hora llegar a los lugares, no como tú que llegas al día siguiente, bastardo. Y hablando de eso, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde, maledizione?" Lovino se cruzó de brazos y observó al español con mal semblante._

"_Ah, pues, Lovi… Me levante tarde, jeje… y luego me distraje en el camino viendo a unas lindas señoritas, jeje…"_

"_Ah, pues eres un bastardo! coge tus cosas y vamos que Colón ya se fue hace media hora como con 90 hombres y yo aquí esperándote como idiota! Estamos tarde, imbecil!" el italiano se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el puerto, dejando a un confundido español detrás de él._

"_Eh, Lovi! P-pero es necesario correr..?"_

"_Cállate y corre, bastardo!"_

_El italiano agarró al español de la camisa, obligándolo a correr a toda velocidad por las pequeñas y angostas calles de Palos de la Frontera._

"_Eh.. Lovino, ¿aunque sea sabes a donde estamos yendo?"_

"_Claro que sí, idiota. Al puerto ese de palos!"_

"_¿Y al menos sabes dónde queda..?"_

"_Eres idiota o te haces? Crees que estaría corriendo como imbécil sin rumbo alguno?"_

"_Ah... jaja… sólo lo decía porque estas yendo en sentido contrario, amor…"_

"_!Mierda!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>La primera reacción tanto del español como el del italiano fue de puro asombro. Lovino no pudo evitar contener la respiración y observar incrédulo las tres carabelas que se alzaban frente a ellos. Su tamaño era simplemente majestuoso; y la forma como sus velas contrastaban con el azul del mar y el celeste del cielo español… era un espectáculo simplemente indescriptible.<em>

"_Pero che cazzo…"_

"_A que son hermosas, no, Lovi?"_

"_Uh…" el italiano asintió aun ensimismado en admirar las tres gigantes embarcaciones que Isabel, la reina, había puesto a disposición del loco de Colón. Maldita vieja podrida en plata._

"_Apúrate, Lovi, o llegaremos tarde, jeje!"_

"_M-maldizione, bastardo, no te robes mi gloria, chiguiii!" el italiano se empezó a abrir paso entre el grupo de palenses que, como típicos españoles, comenzaban su tareas y oficios algo tarde en la mañana. Uno tras otro, Lovino iba tumbando a los pobres transeúntes, intentando recuperar el terreno perdido por culpa del maldito español, al mismo tiempo que Antonio sólo corría feliz bajo el sol de su patria, riendo y agitando su bolso con la helada brisa de la mañana._

* * *

><p>"<em>Increíble, sencillamente: INCREIBLE!"<em>

"_Vamos, Lovi... no es para tanto…jeje…"_

"_Oh, vaya que sí es para tanto, en verdad lo es! Tuve que saltar como 5 jodidos metros porque por tu culpa llegamos lo suficientemente tarde como para que el barco ya hubiese zarpado sin nosotros…"_

"_Pero al final llegamos justo a tiempo, ¡fusososo!"_

"_Nada de 'Justo a tiempo'! Llegamos jodidamente tarde y yo casi muero, maldita sea!"_

"_Mi dispiaci….jeje!" Antonio salió corriendo del alcance del italiano, justo a tiempo de evitar un florero siendo lanzado con extremada precisión a su cabeza. El español rió un poco, saludando a unos cuantos marinos y agitando su ondulado cabello. "Ya se le pasará… jeje" dijo en voz alta mientras salía a cubierta. Se apoyó unos instantes en la baranda, sintiendo como el aire de mar golpeaba su rostro, sintiendo el sol de la mañana tostando su piel, y viendo como lentamente se alejaban de la costa. Hizo un esfuerzo y alcanzó a distinguir las figuras en la orilla. En su mayoría eran mujeres jóvenes, acompañadas de niños en brazos, vestidas con sencillos vestidos y agitando la mano con un pañuelo en ella, despidiendo al navío que zarpaba. Suspiró y por un segundo, sólo por un breve y pequeñísimo segundo, deseo que él fuera uno de esos hombres que tenían de quien despedirse y un hogar al cual volver. Ah, c'est l'amour…_

_Una vez todo hubo desaparecido, y lo único que veía era el cielo y el mar, Antonio regresó a los camarotes, donde fue recibido con la grata noticia de que Colón les había asignado a él y a Lovino un camarote compartido._

"_Oh, que felicidad, fusososo! no te parece una excelente noticia, Lovi-love?" Antonio rió y le desordenó sus cabellos, sentándose en la pequeña litera que compartían. Lovino , por su parte, no reaccionó tan bien. _

"_Maledizione! Mejor muerto antes que pasar todo el maldito viaje contigo roncándome en la oreja, CHIGUIII!"_

"_P-pero no tienes por qué tirarte de la ventana por eso…!"_

"_S-suéltame, Imbecil!"_

_Minutos más tarde 8 marinos fueron a cubrir la escotilla con tablas de madera reforzada. Y eso no hizo NADA feliz a Lovino._

* * *

><p><em>Ese mismo día, en la cena, cuando todos estaban reunidos, Colón habló con sus hombres, incluidos Lovino y Antonio. Dijo que antes de zarpar hacia las Indias, pasarían por las Islas Canarias, donde haría su única parada antes de salir sin rumbo establecido. Antonio tragó saliva, si bien le había emocionado la expedición, también estaba preocupado de que tuvieran éxito. Si mal no recordaba, a Vasco de Gama le había tomado un año llegar a las Indias por rutas normales… así que no podía esperar grandes cosas. Después de todo el viaje de Colón había sido rechazado por muchos y tildado de 'inviable'. Pero el que navegaran por mar abierto, por rutas desconocidas, sin medición de longitud ni latitud y con una brújula como único apoyo no podía ser tan malo…, verdad? Jeje… sólo esperaba que los astros estuvieran de su lado y les guiaran el camino. <em>

_Lovino después de eso se levantó de la mesa sin siquiera decir 'gracias y salió a cubierta echando humos. Maldito bastardo español! Como se atrevía a traerlo en este viaje? Y todo por culpa de esa maldita Reina! Bien sabía que es puerco español no se le resistía a nada de lo que le decía… No es que le tuviera celos a la Reina por tener más atención de Antonio que él, no claro que no, por supuesto que NO. era sólo que estaba enojado con el bastardo por haberlo traído CONTRA su voluntad, siguiendo las órdenes de ELLA y sin siquiera impórtale que él CLARAMENTE se mareaba con facilidad. Maldición. Y por si fuera poco ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ese hombre, Colón (o el 'viejo loco ese' como él le llamaba) fuera la persona más indicada, ni que la ruta que seguían fuera la más precisa. Si no fuera por el idiota ese de Martín Alonso Pinzón no habría nadie secundándole sus locas ideas. _

_Bufó. Y de paso tener que pasar todos los putos días con el bastardo español de Antonio y su 'fusososo!'. Maldición, se iba a volver Loco, y por si todo eso no fuera poco…. NO HABÏA NADA EN ESA PUTA CENA QUE SUPIERA COMO PASTAAA!_

_Antonio fue a su cuarto temprano, acostándose en la cama de abajo y dejando su bolsito en un lado del a cama. Tal vez no fue la mejor idea traer sólo un bolsito para todo el viaje.. pero, ah, bueno, seguro Lovi le podría prestar algo, jeje…_

_Se recostó mirando el techo de la litera y los rayos de luna que se filtraban a través de las tablas de madera que cubrían la ventana. Torrentes de pensamientos invadieron su cabeza. Una pregunta tras otra llegando a su cabeza mientras se escuchaba a lo lejos el sonar de los mares y la tripulación aun en movimiento. _

_El sonar de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo salir de sus cuestionamientos. Era Lovi._

"_Lovi, regresaste!"_

"_Por la puta! Sabía que tenía regresar más tarde! Es que aún no te has dormido?"_

"_Estaba pensando…" dijo mientras se sentaba y lo tomaba de la cintura, sentándolo alado de él. Lovino agradeció que en la oscuridad Antonio no pudiera notar su rostro levemente rojo…, por el enojo, claro._

"_Y… y en que pensabas.., idiota..?"_

"_Crees que todo saldrá bien? Crees que llegamos a Indias?"_

"_No lo sé. P-pero esperemos que sí…"_

_Silenció. Lovino observó al español, quien lo sostenía aun de la cintura y tenía la mirada perdida. Que cosas no más cruzarían su mente? Y se preguntan por qué Lovino dejaba que Antonio lo cogiera de la cintura era porque... pues porque tenía mucho sueño y no sabía lo que hacía. Sí, eso era._

"_M-me voy a dormir…, bastardo…." el italiano se separó del abrazo que lo rodeaba y empezó a subir a su piso de la litera._

"_¿No duermes conmigo, Lovi?"_

"_Tengo mi propia cama, Imbécil! Y ni loco duermo contigo, roncas como una motosierra agonizante, por un demonio!"_

_Si tan sólo Antonio hubiera sabido que ese viaje cambiaría su vida, tal vez no se hubiera embarcado. Pero lo hizo, y en ese momento mientras Lovino y él discutían a almohadazos, no tenía ni la misma mínima idea de que aquella persona que conocería al desembarcar, sería su mayor amor, y la primera persona en morir bajo su nombre. Su más grande amor moriría bajo el nombre de España._

* * *

><p>"POR UN DEMONIO! YA DEJEN DE PELEAR, MALEDIZIONE!"<p>

"…"

"Me estaban destrozando los tímpanos, imbéciles."

"Ah, pero cuál es tu problema, Lovino, si sólo estábamos discutiendo como los buenos hermanos que somos, cafefefefé!" el colombiano le dio una palmada a Lovino, quien se había hartado del cotorreo del José Luis y Juan Carlos

"Tss…."

"Y si crees que esto es discutir, espera a que llegue Perú y reinará el caos…"

Como llamado por un embrujo gitano, apareció Miguel Alejandro Prado, el representante de Perú, con el ceño fruncido y una llama a su lado.

"Reclamo tus pechos en mi nombre, Julio!"

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>Bcsakugwlk<p>

Puerto de Palos: fue el puerto de donde zarparon, ubicado en la ciudad de Palos de la Frontera.

Palenses: que viven en Palos de la Frontera.

Pilsener: cerveza ecuatoriana.

Cafefefeé: el 'fusososo' de Colombia

Que las estrellas los guien: en esa época los marinos utilizaban los astros como guía, median su posición tomando la estrella del norte.

Martin Alonso Pinzón: colon lo conoció antes del viaje. Fue él quien incitó a los demás marineros a ir en el viaje de Colón, pues como nadie creía en Colón, por no haber navegado antes, y porque su viaje era poco creible, todos se habían negado a seguirle, pero gracias a Martin, quien tenía buena fama como marino, lo siguieron.

* * *

><p><strong>bien! Aquí el capi 2! Q tal..? owo, aun no se si este bien DXX pero gracias por los reviews, m han inspirado a continuar :3 lamento si los updates no son muy regulares, pero estoy complicada d tiempo, espero postear cada dos semanas XDD<strong>

**Ehm.. review..?**


	3. Chapter 3

**un nuevo capi +.+**

**asdasdas, no tomen en cuenta esta nota de autor, solo quekeria molestarlos antes del capi (?) XDD pero bueno e_é suficiente de la loca escritora e_é**

**XDD**

**el capi~**

* * *

><p>La nación peruana se paró de brazos cruzados, mirando a Julio y compañía. Su cabello negro y lacio le caía sobre los ojos, contrastando con su gorro de colores. Haciendo un puchero los observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.<p>

"F-feliz cumpleaños…, idiota." Apartó la mirada de su hermano y extendió su mano, en la cual sostenía un regalo envuelto en papel rojo y blanco.

"¿Para mí?" Julio lo tomó con cuidado, examinando el envoltorio en busca de alguna trampa.

"Sí… para ti." Se volvió a cruzar y brazos y lo observó. "Vamos, ábrelo que no es ninguna bomba, ¿si? Sólo porque es tu cumpleaños procuremos llevarnos bien hoy, ¿qué dices, Ecuador?"

Julio abrió el presente, adentro había un pequeño llavero con una llama sonriente y vestida con los colores de la bandera de Perú. Sostuvo el llavero entre sus dedos, y alzó la mirada.

"¿Crees que puedes comprarme con un llavero?¿Qué quieres esta vez? ¿La selva o el mar territorial?" preguntó Julio con desconfianza, devolviendo el llavero a su envoltorio. "Algo quieres, Miguel, te conozco…"

"Tss… si no lo quieres dámelo. Y no te acostumbres mucho que cumpleaños solo es una vez al año, pe~" Ambas naciones se fulminaron con la mirada, pero luego sonrieron. Siempre era así entre ellos dos.

"Lo pondré junto a los demás, ¿Qué dices?" La nación ecuatoriana sonrió y dio media vuelta, acercándose a donde estaban sus demás regalos. Uno de ellos era un tomate, que Lovino muy amablemente le había arrojado a la cara en un descuido. Dejó el llaverito en una esquina, y regresó con unas cervezas.

"Muchas gracias, Miguel, yunta!"

"De nada, y ya que andamos en eso me preguntaba si a lo mejor me querías entregar unos cuantos metros de mar territorial… sólo unos cuantos, como la mitad, ya que como te regale un hermoso llavero de llama y como somos hermanos y nos amamos pues pensé que, a lo mejor…."

"¡QUE NO!"

"Ya, ya, entendí, ¿Cuál es tu problema, Julio?"

"Tú eres mi problema, Miguel"

"Pero si sólo reclamó lo que es mío!"

"Andate a la mierda! ¿Qué no te bastó con el Protocolo de Río de Janeiro?"

"Pero si tú me perteneces, Julio! Reclamó tus pechos en mi nombre! pe~"

Mientras tanto José Luis, Juan Carlos, Antonio y Lovino observaban por turnos a Perú y Ecuador. Primero el uno, luego el otro, primero el uno, luego el otro. Ya hasta habían comenzado las típicas apuestas de cuanto más duraría la discusión y quien ganaría esta vez. Lovino y Venezuela iban a favor de Perú, España y Colombia a favor de Ecuador. Antonio se cruzó de brazos, aburrido de la misma cantaleta de siempre.

"Juguemos cartas" propuso el español sonriente.

"Sí, sí, claro"

Se sentaron a jugar los restantes cuatro mientras Julio y Miguel seguían discutiendo sobre límites y fronteras, lo típico.

"Entiende de una vez, Miguel, ¡El mar territorial se mide horizontalmente, no en diagonal!"

"Pero si así se ve mucho más mono!"

"Te quedarías con un cuarto de mis mares…"

"Pero se vería tan linda la línea divisoria inclinada, pe~"

* * *

><p>"Eh, Lovi, amor, ¿tienes un tres?"<p>

"Sí, claro, bastardo. Toma." Dijo Lovino arrojando su carta y codeando al venezolano para que continuara. "Te toca, Venezuela. Y ya que estás ahí, pasame una Pílsener."

"Pero si dijiste que no te gustaba, hermano, cafefé!" Respondió José Luis, quien se le adelantó a Juan Carlos y le arrojó una cerveza.

"Primero que todo, no soy tu hermano, ¡maledizione! Y segundo, no me gusta, ¡es la peor cerveza que he probado en mi vida y me da nauseas! P-pero…tengo sed. ¿Capisci? Sólo pasámela, bastardo"

"Lovi, jeje… sé más amable, amor…"

"Es como la quinta vez que me lo dices en el día, ya resignate, maledizione!"

"Tipo, dejen de pelear o su capital será Caracas!" reclamó el venezolano mientras examinaba su próxima jugada.

El español sólo sonrió. Lovino por su parte, se acabó su quinta cerveza de un tragó mientras refunfuñaba de su horrible sabor y cogía otra. Juan Carlos seguía con la ronda de cartas, y las mascotas de Ecuador y Perú jugaban a su lado. Antonio se agachó unos instantes a jugar con ellos también. Ahí estaban Galapaguito, la tortuga marina de Julio, y Machu-pachu, la llama andina de Perú.

"¿Quién es una buena llama? ¿Quién es una buena llama? Tú! Fusoso!" le acarició detrás de las orejas y sonrió. Recordaba la primera vez que había visto una llama en toda su vida.

De hecho, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>06 de septiembre de 1492<strong>_

_**Islas Canarias, España (Océano Atlántico)**_

"_¡Ni loco me subo a esa cosa!"_

"_Es una carabela, Lovi!"_

"_Pues peor, ¡Chigui! ¿Crees que me voy a subir a esa mierda que acaban de reparar? Ni muerto!"_

"_Pero si está en perfectas condiciones, Lovino…"_

"_¡Que no! Me niego a subirme en esa máquina asesina, ¡por un demonio!"_

"_Pues entonces subámonos a La Niña!"_

"_Ts... para ti es fácil decir eso... ¡maldito bastardo fetichista!"_

"_No me refería a eso, mi amor… Es que la otra carabela se llama 'La Niña'…."_

"…_."_

"_¿Lovi?"_

"_Y-ya lo sabía, ¡bastardo! S-sólo coge mi equipaje y apura!"_

"_Oh, Lovi, no sabía que tenías esa mente, jeje…"_

_Y así, con un italiano sonrojado y un español adolorido (Lovino golpeó a Antonio con su equipaje –cabe aclarar que por algún motivo habían candelabros adentro-), zarparon las tres carabelas la mañana del 6 de septiembre de 1942, tras haber hecho escala en las Islas Canarias, y aprovechado para reparar el timón de la Pinta. Los vientos eran favorables, y a primeras horas de la mañana ya estaban todos preparándose para el gran viaje. Al final Lovino había aceptado subirse a la Santa María, donde para desgracia del italiano, también iba Colón._

_Colón les había explicado a sus marinos la noche anterior que su objetivo era Cipango, en la India, y así mismo advirtió a su tripulación que nadie se alertase hasta haber recorrido mínimo 700 leguas. Lovino sin embargo no estaba nada contento, por todo lo que él sabía bien podrían estar yendo en un viaje sin retorno o escapatoria alguna… y peor si el viejo bastardo de Colón era el encargado. ¿Quién mierda se creía que ese loco bueno para nada? _

_Se cansó de escuchar el parloteó de Colón y se fue a la cocina, a ver si encontraba algo comestible entre toda esa mierda a la que osaban llamar comida. Buscó en todas las estanterías y recipientes sin éxito alguno. Mierda. Se iba a morir desnutrido a ese paso!. Una vez se hubo dado como perdida su búsqueda infructuosa de alimentos, pensó en retirarse a su camarote y dormir al menos unas horas antes del gran viaje, pero al pasar por el pasillo, escuchó voces venir de la cabina de mando. ¿De que estarían hablando? Bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. Miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera. Colón seguía dando explicaciones en el comedor, y no había nada observándolo, así que cogió un vaso y lo pegó contra a la puerta, esperando poder enterarse de la conversación. Se escuchaba claramente lo que sucedía al otro lado._

"_Donde no toquemos tierra en el tiempo prometido…! nos amotinaremos!" susurró una voz masculina a la que Lovino pudo reconocer como uno de los marineros._

"_!SI!" respondieron varias voces al unísono. _

_Retiró el vaso rápidamente apenas escuchó pasos acercándose y corrió con dirección a su camarote, tropezándose con Antonio en el camino. Al llegar a su camarote recordó lo que recién había escuchado. ¿Con que un motín, eh? Sonrió. Eso sería divertido._

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 de octubre de 1492, <em>**

**_Mar Atlántico._**

_Antonio caminaba felizmente por la proa, comiendo fruta, y saludando a todo el mundo con una radiante sonrisa .Era un lindo día. El sol brillaba, la brisa corría, el mar estaba tranquilo y Lovino sólo había insultado 6 veces en el día. Perfección. Sin embargo, bajo la calma, se formaba una tormenta. _

_Lovino se encontraba en una de las bodegas, hablando con al menos más de la mitad de la tripulación entera. Estaban reunidos en círculo, un poco apretados y sosteniendo un pequeño libro de registros._

"_Algo está fallando… ¿si ven?" Dijo uno de los hombres señalando el registro que sostenía Lovino. "En ese registró dice que hemos recorrido menos de 800 leguas, mientras que en este" alzó otro registro exactamente igual "Dice que hemos andado más, MUCHO más de 800 leguas."_

_Lovino tomó el segundo registro entre sus manos. En la parte posterior decía que era propiedad de Cristóbal Colón. Bufó y cerró el pequeño registro, alzando la mirada. "!La rata inmunda de Colón nos ha engañado! Hemos recorrido más de las 800 leguas de las que él hablo y aún no hemos tocado tierra… ¡Nos ha estado llevando un registro falso, maledizione!" vociferó mientras estrellaba el registro trucado en la pequeña mesa de centro._

_Se escucharon murmullos de queja entre todos los hombres, mientras llegaban a acuerdos y soluciones._

"_¿Ya saben lo que significa esto, no?" proclamó otro de los marinos, un poco más al fondo que el primero._

"_Nos amotinaremos!" respondieron alzando un puño._

"_¿Te unes, Sud Italia?"_

_Lovino miró con desconfianza la mano que uno de los marinos le extendía. Sin embargo él también extendió la suya y la apretó. "Jum! Cuenta conmigo, bastardo"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>11 de Octubre de 1492<em>**

_Después del intento de motín de la madrugada del 7 de octubre, Antonio empezaba a preocuparse también. Habían pasado ya 3 días desde el incidente y ya se estaban quedando sin alimento y todos empezaban a perder la paciencia. Es más, los marinos habían dicho que si al final de ese día no encontraban tierra, darían media vuelta y regresarían. _

_Se viró sólo para encontrar a Lovino con el ceño fruncido y cara enojada sentado al lado de él. Sonrió. Lovino se veía tan fusoso! Cuando estaba enojado. Así que se lo dijo._

"_Oh, Lovi! ¡Mi corazón! Te ves tan fusoso así!"_

"_Vete a la mierda, imbécil!" Lovino se cruzó de brazos y alejó la mirada._

"_Oh, Lovi, estás de mal humor…." El español muy discretamente aprovechó que el italiano estuviera distraído para acercársele sigilosamente por la espalda. "Tienes que reírte más, Lovino!"_

"_Pero che….?" Muy tarde. Antes de poder insultar apropiadamente al español, Lovino se encontraba muerto de risa en el piso. "!A-alejate!, ¡bastardo!" gritó ante el ataque de cosquillas propinado por el español._

"_Jeje, Lovi, no seas tan amargado, ¡fusoso!" _

_Muchas estrellitas blancas volando en círculos alrededor de su cabeza fue lo último que vio Antonio._

_Unas horas más tarde ese mismo día, Antonio observaba la luna desde su ventana cubierta por tablones. Era una linda noche, sin embargo, lo que realmente le importaba era esto: estaba HAMBRIENTO. En verdad se habían quedado sin alimento, y su estómago empezaba a protestar. Miró la hora, 1:58 am. ¿Qué hacía despierto a esa hora? Ah, si. Buscando comida. Se dejó caer en su piso de la litera que compartía con Lovino –quien por cierto roncaba peor que él- y cayó de espaldas, rendido de hambre y cansancio._

_No habrían pasado ni dos segundos y escuchó repetidos golpetazos en la puerta. Antonio se sorprendió un poco e intentó levantarse a ver que pasaba, aunque, desde el luego, el primero en reaccionar fue Lovino._

"_Por un demonio… ¡¿QUE MIERDA SUCEDE!" el italiano se lanzó rápidamente de su cama, aterrizando con fuerza, y atravesando la pequeña recamara en dos grandes zancadas, llegando a la puerta y abriéndola de par en par violentamente. "¿Quién mierda toca la jodida puerta a esta hora, carajo? ¡!Estaba durmiendo, por un demonio!"_

"_!Tierra!" _

"_¿..Cómo…?" Lovino observó al marinero quien enfrente de él jadeaba e iba corriendo, tocando de puerta en puerta, despertando a los marinos, alertando, y gritando emocionado que al fin se había divisado tierra. Sin perder dos segundos Lovino se puso sus pantuflas y salió corriendo, llevándose a Antonio con él._

"_! Muévete, maldito bastardo!"_

"_P-pero, Lovi, ¡n-no es necesario que tires tan fuerte de mi cuello!"_

"_Sólo callate y camina, imbécil!"_

"_P-pero me estas ahorcando, mi cielo!"_

_Y de esta manera, corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la embarcación, llegaron a cubierta, donde había ya varios hombres con cerveza en mano festejando. El viento de la noche era helado, y sin embargo una nueva felicidad se alzaba en todos los hombros a borde. Entre los festejos, se escuchaba a los lejos la voz de Rodrigo de Triana gritando desde la parte más alta del barco. "Tierra a la vista! ¡Tierra a la vista!" el hombre feliz se unió a la celebración, al mismo tiempo que entre risas y cerveza, iban preparándose para anclar, recogiendo las velas y hablándose entre sí. La felicidad que todos sentían era grande. Incluso Lovino sonrió._

"_Lovi, fusoso! Sí ves? Te dije que no estábamos perdidos ni moriríamos lentamente de hambre en altamar!" el español saltaba feliz de extremo a extremo, luciendo su conocida sonrisa más amplia de lo que Lovino había visto antes, al mismo tiempo que una misteriosa aura rosa de flores lo acompañaba a todas partes._

"_Jum… Parece que el loco de Colón no estaba tan loco después de todo…"_

"_!A toda máquina!" comandaba Antonio a todo pulmón sin siquiera estar muy seguro de que decía y señalando con su brazo estirado hacia el horizonte. Su cabello se agitaba en la oscuridad, mientras que Lovino escuchaba a Colón regocijarse de un plan bien llevado a cabo. Aún faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer, pero la promesa de tocar tierra firme cuando el sol se elevara, los hacía sonreír con la fe de un mundo nuevo. Y en verdad, así era._

_Pronto se darían a conocer dos mundos._

* * *

><p>"¿España?"<p>

"eh…¿Perú?"

"Sí...yo… hum… me preguntaba…..¿Quién te dejo jugar con Machu-Pachu?"

"Oh, sí! Lo siento….es que se veía tan sola…" se disculpó el español mientras se levantaba, no sin antes acariciar a la llama detrás de las orejas. "Buena llama"

El peruano lo miró como analizándolo, sólo para girar sobre sus talones e irse a sentar en una mesa al lado de Venezuela y Romano. El español se encogió de hombros, parecía obvio cual sería la mesa de los amargados hoy. Sin mayor preocupación miró hacia su derecha, donde Colombia y Ecuador charlaban animadamente y tomaban cerveza. Se encaminó hacia ellos y tomó asiento entre ambos.

"Y bien," dijo al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a ambos con un brazo. "¿A quién más esperamos?"

Julio sacó de su bolsillo la lista de invitados. No era muy larga, pero esperaba que llegaran de todas maneras. Tras aclararse la garganta, leyó en voz alta. "Chile, Argentina, Paraguay, Uruguay, Brasil, Guyanas, Bolivia, Mexico, algunos de los del centro, Italia del norte, Canadá, y esperemos que Estados Unidos e Inglaterra también."

"Tss…. Suerte y no invitaste al bastardo patata" se quejó Lovi no desde la otra mesa.

"Pero si viene Ita-chan seguro Ludwig lo acompaña!" dijo Antonio sonriendo, sin sentir la mirada malévola que Lovino le echó en ese instante.

"En todo caso, Julio, "continuó el español mientras tomaba un nuevo trago de cerveza "Si invitaste a Iggy pues es raro que no esté aquí ya... él suele ser muy puntual, después de todo." Ni bien había terminado de hablar, preocupación en su voz, se escuchó como abrían la puerta de un portazo y un joven de cabello rubio oscuro y chaqueta con el número 50 entraba a la terraza con pose heroica, literalmente.

"Hello, everybody!"

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre, un nuevo capi, me demoro pero lo hago! XDD<strong>

**Bien, hasta ahora espero les guste la trama.. aun me siento bastante decepcionada por los pocos reviews q recibo, pero,,,, espero aunk sea a alguien le guste Twt –llora emomente en un rincón-**

**Bien, hasta ahora q tal? Debo continuarlo?**

**Están bien los personajes?**

**Algo q deba cambiar?**

**Alguna fecha esta mal?**

**DDDD:**

**Porfavor, díganme, si?**

**En verdad amo esta historia y odiaría descontinuarla asi q porfavor si la llen y les gusta… dejen un revoew! Nada les cuesta, al menos un "sigue asi" y me conformo DXX**

**Bien, dejare de llorarles D:**

**En todo caso… review?**


	4. Chapter 4

El estadounidense se paró ahí, en la puerta, con una sonrisa amplia y brillante, de esas que tintinean y son usadas para comerciales de dentífricos. Se puso las manos en la cintura, con esa pose de despreocupación y aplomo que siempre tenía. Como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Y él lo creía realmente. "Well guys, ¿Qué esto? ¿Llaman a esto una fiesta? C'mon, Its party time! ¡Necesitamos unos globos ahí, y serpentinas allá, y maquinas tragamonedas por allí, y chicas en poca ropa ofreciéndonos cocteles! Ahahaha!" su risa estruendosa era tan alta que casi opacaba el sonar de los fuegos artificiales que aun retumbaban en el despejado cielo nocturno.

"¿Podrías dejar de imponer tu opinión en todos lados, git? Entiende que no en todas partes se hacen las cosas 'a la americana'. Y ya que estamos en esto, ¿podrías mover tu estadounidense trasero de la puerta y dejarme pasar, please?"

Detrás del animado estadounidense, se abrió paso un no tan animado joven ingles de pobladas cejas y desordenados cabellos rubios. Levaba una mueca de fastidio, bastante parecida a la de Lovino pero menos mortal, y lanzó una mirada asesina a Alfred antes de dirigirse a los demás. "Lamentamos la demora, pero sucedió que cierto gringo de quien no diré nombres pero lo tengo a mi lado, se ofreció a traerme, pero terminamos haciendo 5 paradas en McDonald's antes de llegar." Arreglándose el traje mientras intentaba lucir un poco más cordial.

"Dude, ¡sabias que hay McDonald's aqui!" dijo Alfred con los azules ojos abiertos de par en par, emocionado como un niño. "Yo creía que no habría ya que, bueno, ustedes no están tan evolucionados como yo, ahahaha! Seguro aun tienen que cazar para comer y todo, but, i never tought i…" El discurso del estadounidense fue interrumpido por un fuerte pisotón de parte del inglés. "Primero, no hables con la boca llena, no se te entiende nada. Segundo, si vas a hablar estupideces mejor no hables. Tercero, si aun así decides hablar, recuerda que no todos hablan inglés como tú. Yes?" Dándole un zape despreocupado.

"¿Y tenías que ser tan violento?" se quejó el estadounidense, haciendo muecas de dolor. El inglés solo se encogió de hombros un poco. "Te lo merecías. Y no hagas un drama que yo sé que no te duele. Te crié, Alfred."

"Además," continuó el de ojos verdes. "Creo que estábamos aquí por otros asuntos, ¿verdad?" Se volteó hacia el ecuatoriano, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. "Feliz cumpleaños, Ecuador." De su bolsillo del saco sacó un pequeño envoltorio, de forma rectangular. "Un reloj Sheffield. De los mejores del Reino Unido." Sin más, le extendió el envoltorio al ecuatoriano con una sonrisa.

"Oh, Arthur… ¡Muchas gracias!" dijo sinceramente Julio, tomando el pequeño paquetito y yéndolo a poner junto al llavero de Perú, el tomate de Romano, el tomate de Antonio, entre otros. "Y gracias por venir, Arthur, Alfred." Se dirigió con un poco más de recelo a la segunda nación, pero este, como siempre, pareció no notarlo, ya que su sonrisa no dubitó ni un segundo. "Dude, nevermind! Era lo menos que el héroe podía hacer, ahahaha! Además…" sonrió complicemente. "Yo también te tengo un regalo, Julio. No se esperaba menos de un HERO, ¿a que no?" Sin abandonar su sonrisa, busco en todos sus bolsillos, hasta que dijo "!Eureka!" y saco un trozo de papel arrugado y con rastros de haber sido mordido, y se lo pasó a Julio quien observó el 'presente' intrigado. "!Es un cupón de descuento para Hooters, man!" aclaró el rubio alegremente. "!Todos aman Hootters! Espera, ¿Si hay Hooters en Ecuador, no? Anyway, Happy Birthday, man!" Le dio una fuerte palmada en los pulmones mientras lo abrazaba, y Julio vio toda su vida pasar por sus ojos en un segundo. "N-no tenías que preocuparte…, Alfred." respondió con voz ahogada mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, e iba a poner el cupón de Hooters junto a la pila de regalos. En un vistazo más cercano, Julio notó que el cupón había caducado hace 8 meses.

"Aprende a medir tu fuerza, idiota." Dijo el inglés hincándole las costillas mientras iba a saludar a los demás.

"!Alfred, Arthur!" el español aprovechó apenas pudo para ir a saludar a ambas naciones angloparlantes. "!Que alegría me da verlos, fusososo!" sonrió animadamente el español mientras los acompañaba a la mesa. El español siempre estaba animado. "Pensé que ya no vendrían, después de todo Arthur siempre es muy puntual con sus citas." Acercó una tercera mesa al ver que las otras dos ya estaban ocupadas (mas bien se trataba de Lovino cruzándose de brazos y ocupando con sus piernas las demás sillas restantes de la mesa que compartía con Perú y Venezuela) y les ofreció sentarse a ambos. "Te ofrecería Ale, pero solo hay pílsener" dijo Antonio pasándole las bebidas a los rubios. "No, gracias." Dijo amablemente Arthur, apartando la botella. "Ya no bebo desde… el incidente… del 4 de Julio." Dijo volviéndose repentinamente tan rojo como los tomates de Antonio y apartando la mirada.

Antonio se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba una botella para él y daba un largo sorbo. Parecía que todos la estaban pasando muy bien. Incluso Lovino conversaba alegremente (o algo parecido) con Venezuela. Ecuador ya se había entendido con Perú y ahora junto con Colombia, charlaban y tomaban tragos. Solo faltaba un toque de… música. Se acercó al equipo de sonido hasta que encontró una emisora con tango.

"¿Bailamos?" dijo tomándole de la mano a Lovino y cogiéndolo de la cintura, acercando ambos rostros peligrosamente.

"!Chiguiiiii! ¡S-suéltame, maldito idiota pervertido! ¿Qué crees que haces por una mierda? !bastardo!"

"Pero Lovi, si solo es un baile, fusososo! ¿A caso ya olvidaste en Castilla cuando te enseñe a bailar tango?"

"!Eso es algo personal, idiota!"

"Vamos, Lovi. ¡Pero si te encanta bailar conmigo!"

"No me gusta, ni una mierda!" Con un fuerte golpe lo apartó de él, cruzándose de brazos mientras le daba la espalda e inflaba sus cachetes. "Y contigo mucho menos, maledizone."

Antonio se encogió de hombros y cambio la emisora a algo mas bailable.

"_Soy un hombre divertido, yo no sé lo que es tristeza, soy un hombre divertido, yo no sé lo que es sufrir…"_

Antonio observó a los presentes, preguntándose si tal vez debería sacar a alguien más a bailar… ¿al cumpleañero quizás? Se acercaba a hablar con Julio cuando siente una mano agarrarlo de la manga.

"¿Sabes? C-creo que un baile no estaría tan mal… d-después de todo esta fiesta esta que se pasa de aburrida…" dijo Lovino aun cruzado de brazos y apartando la mirada.

"!Perfecto!" Antonio feliz agarró a Lovino de la mano mientras lo llevaba al centro a bailar, olvidándose de Julio, aguantando los silbidos de algunas otras naciones y los pies de Lovino pisándolo cada vez que se acercaba mucho.

Pronto se unieron también Colombia, Perú, Ecuador y Venezuela. El ultimo en unirse fue Estados Unidos después de mucho convencer a Inglaterra. Bailaron la macarena e incluso 'El Meneaito'.De repente cambió la melodía y ahora era algo mucho más lento. Las naciones se miraron entre ellos, sabiendo que había llegado el incomodo momento de hacer parejas. Julio cogió de pareja a Colombia. Perú hizo pareja con Venezuela, y Alfred hizo pareja con… Arthur.

Sonriendo levemente, Antonio cogió por pareja al último que quedaba. Tomó a Lovino de la cintura y empezó a bailar con él. El ritmo era lento pero agradable, y era de cierta forma una melodía bastante tranquilizadora. Dieron unas cuantas vueltas por toda la pista, haciendo girar a Lovino de vez en cuando, observando como Perú tropezaba a cada segundo y por extraños motivos siempre pisaba a Ecuador, a pesar de que él no era su pareja de baile. Casi al final de la canción, Lovino tenía su frente arrimada contra el hombro del español. Antonio sin embargo, se había perdido a mitad de las notas, y el ritmo y la letra parecían danzar en su cerebro, como imágenes difusas que no podía comprender bien. Su mente estaba en otro lado.

"Lovino…," preguntó con tono melancólico. "¿…recuerdas aquella vez?" No esperó a que el otro le respondiera, no necesitaba respuesta. "Cuando desembarcamos aquí… ¿recuerdas lo felices que estábamos?"

**Klknllnl**

"_Tierra a la vista, caballeros. ¡Tierra!" Los bailes y las celebraciones aun eran incesantes a bordo de las 3 carabelas que hace solo minutos habían divisado tierra. Los marineros, junto con Colón se bajaban botellas de cerveza, mientras cantaban y hacían bromas y se regozijaban. Era una noche de festejos._

"_Lovi, mi corazón ¡Esto amerita un baile!" el español hizo una reverencia ante el italiano, y sin esperar a que el otro aceptara (ya que eso implicaría exponerse a severos traumatismos) empezó a llevarlo en círculos por toda la cubierta, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Incluso Lovino estaba tan emocionado, que le siguió el juego al español, dejándose llevar por la cubierta cual muñeca de trapo. Lovino se abrazó del español y de repente se le vino a la mente la Reina. ¿Acaso este viaje podría llenar las expectativas de la Reina? Seguro Colón tendría una excelente historia que contarle al regresar, y eso, señores, era lo que contaba. ¿O no? _

_Hghkklñ_

_Prácticamente estaban en la orilla, y ahora la bulla se había remplazado por un silencio absoluto. Todos estaban expectantes de desembarcar, de ver y conocer... de saber en donde estaban. Colón intentaba llevarlos a la India. ¿Pero era realmente ahí donde se encontraban? Posiblemente no, aunque eso nadie lo sabía. Después de todo, el viaje de Colón fue tachado de imposible por algunos, ya que afirmaban que en el horizonte, acaba el mundo. Que el océano no daba la vuelta al mundo como tontos idealistas afirmaban. Nadie se había aventurado tan lejos antes, y estaban seguros de que fracasarían. Pero aparentemente… Colón era más astuto._

_¿Cómo serían las cosas al bajar? ¿Habría alimento, posada? La verdad, nada de eso importaba. Incluso desde lejos podían verse los arboles cargados de frutos y riachuelos de agua dulce que discurrían hasta tierra adentro. Lovino cansado de esperar, se sentó en el suelo de la cubierta, tocando la harmónica, usando un abrigo que le había prestado Antonio para cubrirse del frio._

_Cuando sintieron tierra, el navío se estremeció un poco y el silencio se hizo aun más agudo. Colón hizo señas a sus marineros, mientras uno a uno iban anclando las carabelas, recogiendo las velas, bajando a tierra. En pequeños botes, se fueron agrupando en pequeños grupos, para ser llevados hasta la orilla. Pero no podían esperar tanto, estaban impacientes. Uno a uno, los hombres se iban lanzando de lar barcas, con el agua hasta las rodillas, gritando de felicidad. Y cuando finalmente tocaban tierra, se arrodillaban, besando el suelo. Agradecidos de haber llegado a tierra firme y de que algo bueno les esperaba. Tenían las espaldas quemadas, pero el semblante sonriente. Lo habían logrado._

_Colón, como siempre, iba al frente. Su rostro reflejaba la gloria y el orgullo de haber sido el marinero que había logrado lo que nadie antes se había propuesto. "En nombre de los poderes que se me ha otorgado, reclamo estas tierras en nombre de la Reina, en nombre de la buena España." Pronunció, clavando sobre la tierra el símbolo de la Corona Real. _

"_Ayudame a bajar, bastardo." Se quejó el italiano, siendo el último en bajarse de la embarcación. Pero Antonio no lo estaba escuchando. Estaba absorto, maravillado. Antonio llegó a donde los demás hombres estaban reunidos, y los siguió al ver como estos se adentraban en la espesura de la selva que se les abría en frente de ellos._

_Lovino soltó un par de palabrotas al ser ignorado, pero se unió también a ellos, ya que quedarse solo en la orilla era como una patada en el culo. Y no es como si le diera miedo quedarse solo o algo así. Era solo que…, ya saben, tenía que cuidar de Antonio. Sí, eso mismo. Apartando la mirada levemente, apretó la mano de Antonio con fuerza. _

"_Mirad, son nativos…" murmuró unos de los marineros, señalando a los hombres que en frente de ellos iban apareciendo. Eran de estatura mas corta, y andaban vestidos como Dios los trajo al mundo. Su piel era más oscura y sus cabellos eran todos negros. "¿Pero quienes son ellos?" Se preguntó a si mismo Colón, absortó. Hizo señas de que nadie dispare, y pronto aquellos nativos se les fueron acercando, hablando entre ellos en lenguas desconocidas, y riéndose del aspecto de los recién llegados… Qué ironía._

_Colón estaba encantado. Incluso se unió a sus risas, haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos por utilizar el lenguaje universal de los gestos, que les decía que venían en paz. Esa tierra, ese suelo, esa gente. Esto era lo que él siempre había soñado._

_En ese instante ellos no lo sabían, pero su viaje estaba lejos de ser lo que ellos esperaban. _

_Knjn_

La música terminó, y empezó la locución del de la radio. Todos se separaron rápidamente, haciendo como que eso nunca había pasado, y volvieron a sus respectivas mesas a charlar y tomar cerveza. Alfred se fue, y llegó al poco tiempo sujetando botellas de ron y soda negra. El ambiente era perfecto. ¿No? O lo sería de no ser por la patada en las bolas que un enrojecido Lovino le propició al español.

"Ya suéltame, ¡Pervertido! Que la canción terminó hace medio siglo…" Lovino infló sus cachetes, mientras Antonio de rodillas en el piso, soltaba perdón a todos los santos. "Ahaha…, Lovi… Quien diría que puedes patear así estando tan cerca…" forzó una sonrisa mientras volvía a ponerse en pie e iba a sentarse a lado de Colombia. Lovino chasqueó la lengua. Ya creía él que esos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. No había otra explicación para que bastardo cafetero dijera 'cafefefé' porque sí.

Lovino volvió la vista hacía el balcón, recordando las palabras del español justo antes de que empezara a soñar despierto. ¿Se habría referido a…? ¿Podría ser que Antonio aun seguía pensando en eso? A pesar de que habían pasado tantos años. Lovino también lo recordaba. El aire salado sobre su rostro, sus botas hundiéndose en la tierra húmeda… La primera vez que habían pisado este continente. Pero Lovino, tenía un recuerdo aún más fuerte y doloroso, relacionado con el español, y que aún después de tantos años le dolía recordar. Apretó los puños, sintiéndose infantil por aun pensar en ello. Sí, se refería a Antonio y Somoche.

Somoche, la mujer que conocieron al pisar esas tierras, y que murió trágicamente a manos de su primer amor, Antonio.

"Por cierto…" comentó Arthur mientras rechazaba la copa que amablemente Alfred le ofrecía. "No es que me importe, ni nada, pero ¿saben si la rana también vendrá?"

"¿Es posible que te refieras a mi, mon ami?" El francés se reclinó contra la puerta, sonriendo de lado y sosteniendo una rosa entre sus dedos.

"!Sal del camino, weon! ¡que el ossom país de Chile llego y ya se armó, conchetumare!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, lo se. Han pasado siglos. Casi un año. Lo entiendo. Pero estaba desmotivada y con mi mente en otros asuntos uwu.<strong>

**Por cierto, al que le interese la trama histórica. Para continuar esta fic me vi una película llamada 1492. Muy buena, si les interesa se las aconsejo!**

**Espero que aun haya aunque sea un alma a quien le interese leer mi weona fic nwn**

**Review?**


End file.
